It Is Your Fault
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Tampang adalah hal yang paling mudah untuk menipu seseorang. Banyak hal-hal yang tersembunyi di balik tampang polos seseorang. Siapa sangka kejutan di hadapan layar besar tersebut membuat Kyuubi bersuka ria dan Itachi menyesal telah memiliki adik seperti Sasuke.


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**M-Rated**_

_**This is BOYxBOY relationship**_

_**Don't like don't read, ok?**_

Sebagai seorang pelajar yang sedang menganggur memang sangat memuakkan. Hanya berdiam diri di rumah tanpa melakukan hal-hal yang berguna sedikit pun. Memiliki orang tua yang sangat jarang menapakkan kakinya di rumah sendiri itu benar-benar membosankan. Setiap hari kerjanya hanya tidur dan menunggu kedua orang tua kembali ke rumah. Entah sudah berapa lama sosok berambut pirang itu tak melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa berwarna cokelat. Helaan napas kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya saat menyadari betapa enaknya sosok itu tertidur dengan pulas tanpa memikirkan dirinya yang sedang sekarat dimakan bosan.

'BLETAK'

"BANGUUUUNN! Aku bosan!" teriaknya setelah memukul kepala orang tersebut dengan sangat keras. Namun yang didapatnya hanyalah keheningan yang seakan-akan memeluknya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Arrgghhh! _Fuck you_, Kyuubi!" kembali dia berteriak sembari menatap nanar ke arah sosok yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"_Manner_, Naruto!" Kyuubi, pria berambut merah kejinggaan itu menatap adiknya dengan kesal. Tak bisakah adiknya yang satu ini membiarkannya istirahat barang sejenak. Dengan langkah malas Kyuubi meninggalkan sosok berambut kuning yang saat ini pasti sedang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan kesal, dia tahu itu.

"Kaumau ke mana?" tanya Naruto yang saat ini sedang menaruh kedua tangannya di punggung sofa. Sedikit kesal karena Kyuubi tidak pernah menemaninya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Setiap kali dia mangajak Kyuubi, dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia lebih menyukai Naruto yang masih kecil dan enak digendong. Memangnya dia bisa mengecil, bukan maunya dia menjadi besar secepat ini.

"Aku mau tidur di kamar. Kenapa? Kaumau ikut?" Kyuubi membalikkan badannya dan sedikit tertawa kecil saat melihat tampang adiknya yang sedang cemberut sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Terkadang, ingin rasanya dia mencubit kedua pipi gempal itu, namun karena gengsi Kyuubi lebih gempal dari pipi Naruto, maka dia melewatkannya begitu saja. "Naruto?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kakaknya yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens, dia berharap ada sedikit kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulut yang selalu berkata tajam itu. Sesungguhnya dia juga merindukan Kyuubi yang dulu, yang selalu memujinya dan menggendongnya ke manapun dia pergi. Terkadang Naruto berpikir sebenarnya Kyuubi itu kakaknya atau ibunya. Angan-angannya sirna begitu saja saat mendengar lanjutan perkataan Kyuubi.

"Kau gendut, pulang sana!"

Naruta hanya bisa membuka lebar mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sungguh ingin sekali dia memakan sosok yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

.

.

_**It Is Your Fault**_

Seperti itulah kehidupan anak sekolah yang sedang berada di ambang menuju tingkat selanjutnya. Karena test akhir tahun sudah lewat beberapa minggu yang lalu, maka yang Naruto lakukan tinggallah menunggu hasil yang akan diberitahukan dalam beberapa minggu ke depan dan itu artinya dia akan menerima beberapa bulan hari libur sebelum akhirnya dia menginjak masa kuliahnya. Hal yang sangat parah adalah dia akan merasa bosan karena hal tersebut. Sesekali dia menatap Kyuubi yang saat ini sedang asik mengupas sebuah apel. "Kyuuu~ aku sudah tua loh!" ucapnya tiba-tiba sembari memeluk lengan kakaknya.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk masuk ke tempat seperti itu. Ingat terakhir kali aku mengajakmu ke sana dan kau berakhir sakit karena kebanyakan muntah dan pusing akibat melihat orang-orang yang sibuk melakukan hubungan intim di setiap sudut ruangan?" Kyuubi sudah tahu maksud Naruto setiap kali dia mengatakan kalau dia sudah tua. Dia hanya ingin kembali menginjakkan kakinya ke bar milik Kyuubi. Namun sebagai seorang kakak yang cukup baik, Kyuubi tahu sekali apa yang akan terjadi jika dia menuruti kemauan Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak ke rumah sakit saja?"

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto memasang tampang penasarannya. Namun sekali lagi muka dengan raut penasaran itu berdalih menjadi tampang yang sangat kesal saat mendengar jawaban Kyuubi.

"Mungkin ada yang salah dengan hormon seksualmu. Biasanya orang akan merasa terpanggil setiap kali melihat adegan seperti itu, dan kau … malah muntah sampai jatuh sakit." Kyuubi tertawa kecil saat memerhatikan wajah Naruto yang memerah, entah karena malu atau dia merasa kesal.

"A-aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu, Kyuu. Aku terlalu fokus dengan sekolahku sehingga aku tidak sempat melakukan hal seperti itu."

-hening-

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MELAKUKANNYA, HAH? DASAR BODOH!"

"Ta-tadi kan kau sendiri yang mengatakan sepe—"

"Naruto, maksudku bukan menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi … ugh! Aku bingung kenapa kau bisa termasuk menjadi salah satu murid berprestasi di sekolah sedangkan di rumah kau seperti orang-orang dengan otak terbelakang!"

"Aku belajar!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau bodoh!"

"Aku hanya bodoh soal _sex_!"

"Yah! Beraninya kau mengungkapkan kata-kata itu dengan gampangnya!"

"Kyuuu?"

"APA?"

"Ajari aku!"

'BLETAK'

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Di sinilah sekarang mereka berdua, sedang saling menatap satu sama lain, entah sudah berapa banyak cara yang dilakukan Kyuubi untuk meyakinkan Naruto kalau tempat itu sangat tidak cocok dengan otaknya yang … ah entahlah Kyuubi harus berkata apa lagi. "Naruto, dengarkan aku dan letakkan ponsel sialanmu itu! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu itu? Belakangan ini aku selalu melihatmu menatap ponselmu."

"Aku sedang membaca cerita via ponsel. Cerita buatan fans sebuah fandom, ceritanya banyak yang bagus. Selama liburan ini aku terlalu bosan semenjak kau selalu pergi ke bar tanpa berniat mengajakku sekalipun." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda dia sedikit kesal dengan Kyuubi yang terlalu cuek dan jarang memberinya perhatian. Sudah cukup dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak pernah berada di rumah.

Ada sedikit rasa mencelos di dada Kyuubi saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya dan dia mendekatkan tangannya untuk menepuk kepala Naruto. "Bawa Sasuke dan aku akan membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam barku. Setuju?" entah kenapa Kyuubi tiba-tiba memercayakan adik polosnya kepada seorang Sasuke yang sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan Naruto. Naruto akan baik-baik saja dengan Sasuke, kan? Mereka berteman semenjak masih sangat kecil dan Kyuubi yakin Sasuke mampu untuk menjaga Naruto.

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Satu hal yang harus dia pastikan, dia harus memaksa Sasuke untuk menemaninya. Harus.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua. Dengan Naruto yang berbinar-binar dan Sasuke yang tampak seperti mayat hidup. Pria berambut biru kehitaman itu tampak memiliki kantung di kedua matanya dan rambutnya sangat berantakkan. Namun sayangnya hal tersebut tak membuat ketampanannya berkurang sedikit pun. "_Dobe_?"

"Hm?"

"Kautahu sebagai seorang _President Council_ aku harus tetap menyelesaikan tugasku ketika murid-murid awam sepertimu sedang dalam keadaan menikmati liburan, bukan? Dan kau tahu betapa banyaknya tugasku dalam rangka mendekati hari kelulusan dan kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini. Apa kau masih waras, hah?"

"Ayolah, Sasuke~ kau boleh melanjutkan tidurmu di dalam. Aku yakin Kyuubi punya ruangan khusus di dalam tempat sebesar ini." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dengan pelan dan membawanya masuk ke dalam, beruntung Sang Penjaga sudah sangat mengenal adik Sang Pemilik bar ini. Dia hanya tersenyum saat Naruto malambai ke arahnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar saat melihat Kyuubi sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut merah yang sedang duduk di depan counternya.

Kyuubi yang merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan lekat hanya mampu menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja perasaannya sedikit tidak enak saat melihat tampang adiknya yang terlalu bahagia. "Duduklah di sini. Aku yang akan memberikanmu minuman. Aku tidak bisa memercayakan orang lain untuk melayanimu," ucap Kyuubi sembari berbalik dan menyiapkan dua buah minuman.

"Aku sudah tua. Sasuke juga sepertinya tidak berniat untuk menerima minuman anak-anak, benar kan, Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya menggerakkan kepalanya, yang dia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah tidur dan istirahat. "Sasuke? Kau benar-benar butuh istirahat sepertinya. Kyuu, aku bawa minumannya ke atas ya. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan."

"Kau menculiknya, bukan?" Kyuubi menatap intens ke arah Naruto dan kemudian beralih kepada Sasuke yang hanya mampu mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ruangan paling pojok, oke? Itu ruangan pribadiku. Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh," kata Kyuubi melanjutkan.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar kata-kata tersebut tersentak kaget. Sedikit banyak Naruto cukup mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Kyuubi. Sementara Sasuke sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Kyuubi. Wajah mereka berdua tampak memerah dan dengan langkah cepat Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang dalam keadaan lemah. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruangan yang cukup mewah tersebut Sasuke langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang yang berukuran cukup besar tersebut. Cukup lama dia berusaha memejamkan matanya sampai akhirnya matanya benar-benar terpejam rapat. Namun beberapa menit kemudian matanya kembali terbuka lebar saat merasakan ada gerakan di sebelahnya. Sasuke membalikan badannya dan melihat Naruto sedang tidur di sebelahnya sembari memunggunginya. Sasuke mengangkat sedikit badannya agar dapat melihat apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya saat memerhatikan Naruto yang sedang asik sama ponselnya. "Apa yang dibacanya sampai-sampai dia tidak merasa aku bangun?" batin Sasuke sembari memerhatikan Naruto.

Di sisi lain, Naruto seperti sedang menadapat ilham, dia menatap layar ponselnya dengan antusias. "Woah aku tidak tahu kalau mereka juga membuat cerita seperti ini. Ja-jadi tertulis seperti ini? Ah aku tidak tahu kalo kata "_Switch to Rate M_" ini menyembunyikan cerita-cerita seperti ini. Woah~~ ini bisa kugunakan untuk sedikit pengetahuan, Kyuubi juga tidak mau mengajariku." Naruto tersenyum tipis sembari membuka salah satu cerita dan mulai membacanya dengan intens. "Ta-tapi kenapa ini pria dengan pria? Hmm, ya sudahlah, aku baca saja dulu."

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasuke di lain sisi semakin penasaran karena sama sekali tak mendapat tanggapan dari Naruto. Sasuke mencoba mengintip apa yang sebenarnya Naruto baca. Sasuke mencoba membacanya dengan seksama. "Dan kemudian tangannya menggenggam penisku dan mulai mengelusnya dengan perlahan," ucap Sasuke pelan, "Apa-apaan itu?" batinnya sembari terus melanjutkan. Tiba-tiba mata ngantuknya terbuka lebar dengan ide manis yang ada di kepala mesumnya saat itu. Wah lebih mesum Naruto sepertinya. Senyuman Sasuke tampak semakin lebar saat tangan nakalnya mulai bergerak menuju selangkangan Naruto dan mulai meraba-raba barang Naruto yang masih terbalut celana jeans.

"Enghh," Naruto melenguh nikmat saat tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di selangkangannya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan membukanya dengan perlahan, betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat tangan Sasukelah yang sedang menggenggam barangnya dari luar. "Sa-Sasuke? Ke-kenapa ka-ughh." Naruto kembali melenguh saat Sasuke menggenggamnya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Dengan cepat dia menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celanaku dan mulai memompanya dengan perlahan. Seperti ini?" Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Naruto dan mulai memompa barang Naruto dengan pelan. Di sisi lain, Naruto hanya mampu membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya untuk menahan desahannya. "Desahan nikmat lalu keluar dari mulut manisku. Naruto, kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan desahan sepertinya? Jauhkan tanganmu!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan hendak menjangkau tangan Naruto, namun Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. "Oke, jika itu maumu. Seberapa lama kau mampu, huh?"

"Hmmph!" desahan nikmat Naruto tertahan saat Sasuke mulai bermain dengan lincah di bawah sana. "Sa-Sasuke hentikan!" teriak Naruto dengan nyaring, namun otak Sasuke yang dipenuhi dengan hal-hal aneh tersebut hanya mampu merespon dengan senyuman nakal. "Ahhh!" Naruto memekik nikmat saat Sasuke meminkan kedua bola Naruto dengan perlahan.

"Naruto?"

"Apa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kesal sembari mendekatkan tangannya ke mulutnya, berjaga-jaga jika desahan tak diinginkan tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau bilang hentikan tapi kau sudah seperti ini?" Sasuke tersenyum iblis saat melihatkan Naruto kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak. "Sepertinya yang di bawah sini lebih jujur daripada mulutmu." Sasuke menyeringai dan menyentuh kepala kejantanan Naruto dengan pelan membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Se-sejak kapan kau melepas celanaku?" Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Di situ tertera tulisan, "Dia membuka celanaku dengan cepat dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat." bukankah aku melakukannya dengan baik? Kemarikan ponselmu! Biar aku melanjutkan bacaanku," ucap Sasuke tak tahu diri sembari menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto yang berakhir dengan Naruto menyembuyikan ponselnya di belakangnya. Sasuke menghela napas, "Atau kau akan menyesal?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan antara percaya dan tidak. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tak memberikannya?" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "A-ahhh, Sa-Sasuke ahhh!" Naruto memejamkan matanya saat merasakan Sasuke mulai mengocok kejantanannya dengan sangat cepat. "Ahh, oke! Aku akan memberikannya ke-kepada-uhh-mu." Sasuke mnyeringai penuh kemenangan saat mendapati jawaban Naruto. Namun senyuman Sasuke semakin lebar saat Naruto hendak memberikan ponselnya, namun karena tangan Naruto yang bergetar menahan rasa nikmat, ponselnya jatuh tepat di dekat pintu masuk. Naruto hanya dapat mengutuk pelan.

"Wah, apa kau sengaja melemparnya ke sana agar kaubisa bersenang-senang denganku, hm?" Naruto hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan rapat saat Sasuke kembali mengocok kejantanannya dengan sangat cepat.

Kenikmatan yang tersalurkan dari tangan Sasuke tak mampu Naruto tahan lagi saat dia merasa ingin mencapai puncaknya. "Sa-Sasuke le-lebih cep-cep-aahhh!" Naruto melenguh kesal saat detik-detik terakhir mencapai klimaksnya, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari kejantanan Naruto. "_What's wrong with you_?" Naruto menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke yang hanya memasang tampang biasa saja.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya denganmu? Ada apa denganmu? Beberapa menit yang lalu kau memintaku berhenti dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk lebih cepat? Kau ingin bermain-main denganku, hm?" Sasuke tersenyum lebar saat menangkap kedua tangan Naruto dan—

'KLEK'

Senyuman lebar tergambar di bibir Sasuke saat dia berhasil memborgol kedua tangan Naruto. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Kyuubi saat keluar nanti. Sepertinya di bawah ranjang besar ini cukup banyak barang-barang yang sangat berguna baginya. "Kyuubiiiiiiii!" Naruto berteriak kencang saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. "Cepat suruh Sasuke pulang!"

"Bukankah kau yang mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini? Ini hukuman yang baik bagi orang yang memaksaku di tengah-tengah tidurku, hm? Bersikaplah baik sementara waktu atau kau akan pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Sasuke menunjuk kejantanan Naruto yang tampaknya mulai membesar dan semakin mengeras akibat orgasme yang tertahan. Naruto hanya dapat memasang tampang kesal.

"La-lakukan dengan cepat!" Naruto akhirnya menyetujui maksud Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak mau melakukan hal ini hanya karena nafsu, satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui sebelum aku melakukan ini … aku selalu mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke sembari melumat bibir merah Naruto secara perlahan dan penuh dengan perasaan. Sangat berbeda dengan perlakuannya tadi. Naruto yang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke hanya dapat membulatkan kedua matanya, namun seiring dengan ciuman lembut yang Sasuke berikan, dia hanya mampu tersenyum tipis sembari membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Kecupan lembut dan penuh perasaan tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai memanas dan menjadi ciuman yang sedikit ingin mendominasi. Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawah Naruto dan melesakkan lidahnya. Mengeksplor rongga mulut Naruto. Naruto hanya mampu mengeluarkan desahan kecil. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan Naruto dan mulai mengecupi dan menjilati leher dan jakun Naruto. "Ahhh Sa-Sasu-ahh …" sepertinya Sasuke dapat menemukan titik sensitive Naruto di sekitar leher Naruto. Hal tersebut membuat sasuke tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Mendesah untukku, _Dobe_," ucap Sasuke sembari membuka atasan Naruto dengan perlahan. Sasuke mulai menghisap_ nipple _Naruto dengan pelan sementara kedua tangannya mulai mengelus paha Naruto dengan perlahan.

"Ahh Suke! Ku-kumohon biarkan aku klimaks!" Naruto sepertinya sudah tidak sanggup dengan kenikmatan-kenikmatan yang membuat kejantannya semakin bergetar dan mengeras. Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Naruto, memberitahunya untuk tetap tenang. Dengan perlahan Sasuke kembali mengelus kejantanan Naruto. Gerakan perlahan tersebut membuat Naruto begitu frustasi. "Ahhh!" lenguhan nikmat Naruto semakin nyaring saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah. "Ahhh a-aku tak tah-aahhh! Le-lebih cep-aaahhh!" lenguhan panjang Naruto menandakan bahwa Naruto mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama.

Keringat bercucuran di tubuh Naruto akibat orgasme yang baru saja dialaminya. Matanya setengah terpejam menatap Sasuke dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Seringaian tipis terukir di bibir mungilnya sembari mendekati Sasuke yang masih berpakaian utuh. "Sepertinya bukan cuma aku yang sedang senang di sini," ucapnya tersenyum manis sembari menatap celana Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah mulai mengetat. Sasuke mencoba bersikap biasa saja saat Naruto mulai mendekatinya. "Aku tidak bisa membantumu jika kau tak melepas borgol ini, _Teme_!" Sasuke yang sudah cukup pusing dengan kelakuan Naruto hanya mampu menghela napas dan membuka borgol Naruto.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto bekerja untuknya. Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka semua pakaian Sasuke dan mulai memberikannya kenikmatan yang sama. Desisan nikmat kecil meluncur manis dari bibir Sasuke saat Naruto mulai mendekati daerah rawan Sasuke. "Ughh," Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat merasakan lidah Naruto menari-nari di ujung kejantanannya. Sementara Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Menurutnya … Sasuke terlihat sangat lucu. "Berhenti menggodaku, _Dobe_. Cepat lakukan!" ucap Sasuke kesal sembari menarik kepala Naruto mendekat ke kejantanannya. Naruto mengangguk kecil dan segera memasukkan barang Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya. Rongga mulut Naruto yang basah dan hangat mengirim sengatan nikmat buat Sasuke. Kenikmatan menjalar di tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya memercepat gerakannya, membuat Sasuke yang merasakan klimaksnya sudah dekat segera menarik kejantanannya dari dalam mulut Naruto. "Cukup, _Dobe_. Kau membuatku frustasi," ucap Sasuke sembari membalikkan posisi mereka, sehingga saat ini Sasuke berada di atas Naruto. Naruto membulatkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke mengambil sebuah botol berwarna oranye dari bawah ranjang dan segera melumurinya jari-jarinya. "Cobalah untuk tetap relaks. Aku akan membuatmu mencapai tiga kali lipat kenikmatanmu, _Dobe_."

Dengan itu Sasuke mulai memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang Naruto, Naruto yang merasa sangat asing hanya mampu memekik tertahan. Sasuke mulai menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di dalam Naruto dan mulai menambahkan satu jari saat dia merasakan Naruto sudah sedikit terbiasa. Naruto mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menahan teriakannya, "Akkhh!" namun saat Sasuke menambahkan satu jari lagi, Naruto sudah tidak mampu untuk menahannya. Rasa sakit seakan-akan seperti dibelah dua membuatnya menitikkan air mata. "La-lakukan Sasuke! Kau membuatku pusing!" ucap Naruto seraya menarik rambut hitam Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti sembari menarik keluar ketiga jarinya dan mulai memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Naruto. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya agar kejantanannya dapat tertanam di dalam lubang Naruto. "Ughh, kau sempit sekali, _Dobe_!" desisnya saat merasakan hangat lubang Naruto yang mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya.

"Akhhh!" Naruto berteriak nyaring saat Sasuke melesakkan kejantanannya sehingga tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam lubang Naruto. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Memberitahukannya untuk tetap rileks dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Saat sudah cukup terbiasa, Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke. "Bergeraklah," katanya dengan nada yang membuat tubuh Sasuke merinding. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ssshhh le-lebih cepat!" desis Naruto di telinga Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke saat itu juga mengabulkan keinginan Naruto. "Ahhh _shit_! _Temee_!" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat jarang diucapkannya. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke benar-benar berlipat ganda.

"Ugh kau benar-benar membuatku frustasi _Dob_-ughh!" Sasuke yang sudah merasakan klimaksnya dekat mulai memercepat gerakannya. Matanya beralih bada kejantanan Naruto yang sudah kembali mengeras dan mulai menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat Naruto klimaks bersamanya.

"Ahhh Suke, le-lebih cepat! A-aku amu ke-kelua-ahhh!"

"A-aku juga, _Dobe_."

Ruangan bernuansa cukup mewah itu dipenuhi oleh lenguhan-lenguhan nikmat dan aroma _sex_ yang masih sangat segar. Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat, begitu juga dengan gerakan tangannya. "Ughh a-aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," ucap Naruto sembari mencakar punggung sasuke dengan kuat. "A-aahhhhh!" lenguhan panjang itu menandakan Naruto sudah mancapai klimaksnya yang kedua kali. Sperma Naruto terhambur di perutnya dan perut Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan tersebut semakin memercepat gerakannya.

"Uggh _Dobe_, ahhh!" dan akhirnya Sasuke menyemburkan spermanya di dalam lubang Naruto yang membuat Naruto ikut mendesah nikmat. Napas Sasuke tampak terengah-engah dan dia jatuh begitu saja di atas tubuh Naruto yang tak kalah lelah dengan dirinya. "_Love you_, _Dobe_," ucap Sasuke sembari mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata tersebut hanya mampu menyeringai tipis.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sementara itu, di tempat lain tampak tiga orang dewasa sedang berdiri menatap layar di hadapannya dengan tampang bodoh. Mata mereka tak berkedip sedikit pun melihat adegan secara langsung yang sedang terpampang di layar besar tersebut. Ya awalnya mereka mencoba untuk mendatangi kamar tersebut, namun karena ide seorang bocah berambut cokelat yang seperti anjing itu, jadilah mereka berdiri di depan layar besar ini.

"Sa-Sasuke?" ucap pria berambut hitam panjang tak menyangka dan masih dalam keadaan _shock_ berat.

"Na-Naruto? A-adikku yang itu?" ucap Kyuubi sama terkejutnya dengan pria berambut panjang di sebelahnya.

Sementara pria di sebelah mereka hanya mampu tersenyum puas. "Mereka sudah sangat besar," ucapnya sembari mengelap air matanya yang tampak menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Yah! Kiba! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kau tidak terkejut melihat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bercinta seperti tadi, hah?" Kyuubi menatap _horror_ ke arah Kiba yang tampak biasa saja melihat adegan tersebut dari awal sampai akhir.

"Untuk apa aku terkejut, mereka sudah dewasa dan ini salahmu sendiri karena meminjamkan kamarmu kepada mereka."

"Yah! Ini salahnya adik Si Keriput ini!" ucap Kyuubi kesal sembari menatap sosok yang disebutnya Keriput yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Itachi Uchiha. "Ini semua karena adikmu!"

"Ke-kenapa bisa karena Sasuke? Naruto juga mau melakukannya, kan? Berarti Naruto juga salah dong!" Itachi tampak tidak terima saat Kyuubi menyalahkan Sasuke sebagai penyebab semua kekacauan tersebut.

"Ini semua salah adikkmu! Kenapa dia datang ke bar mahal seperti ini hanya untuk menumpang tidur? Memangnya di rumahmu tidak ada kasur, ya? Heh, miskin sekali!" ucap Kyuubi dengan nada sarkastik. "Yang lebih parah lagi, kenapa Naruto jadi _ukeeee_? Hah?"

"Naruto yang menyeret Sasuke dalam keadaan tidur untuk datang ke tempat ini dan apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang bocah bermuka imut seperti Naruto menjadi seorang _Seme_, hah?"

"Ssst! Diam dulu dan coba perhatikan kembali layar tersebut. Mungkin kalian bisa tahu siapa yang sebenarnya atas dan siapa yang murni bawah," ucap Kiba sembari menunjuk layar tersebut tanpa memalingkan pandangannya sedikit pun.

"Ahhh _Dobe_! Le-lebih cepat! Ahh kumohon le-lepaskan ikatan ini! A-aku sudah mengalami orgasme ke-kering sebanyak tiga ka-ugghh! Ahhhh!"

"Ini semua salahmu karena berani-beraninya kau membuatku menjadi seorang _uke_ dan terlihat lemah seperti tadi,"

"Ahhh tolong lepaskan _Dobe_!"

Naruto tak mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke dan terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan kasar. Di lain pihak, Sasuke yang kejantannannya terikat dengan sebuah tali hanya mampu terus menahan desahan nikmat yang terpotong akibat orgasme yang terus-terusan tertunda.

Kyuubi dan Itachi mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali saat melihat adegan tersebut. "Woaaaaaa! Naruto _seme_! Naruto _seme_!" teriak Kyuubi girang sembari menatap Itachi yang sedang menunundukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Sasuke, aku menyesal punya adik _uke_ sepertimu," batin Itachi sembari memegangi dompetnya dengan kuat. Bisa bangkrut dia malam ini karena kalah taruhan dengan Kyuubi.

Sementara itu, Kiba yang tidak tahu-menahu apa yang kedua orang itu bincangkan sebelumnya hanya mampu menatap keduanya dengan heran. Terutama dengan tingkah Kyuubi yang terlihat sangat senang saat mengetahui Naruto _seme_ di akhir adegan. Kiba hanya tersenyum tipis sembari kembali menatap layar tersebut, sesekali dia mengernyitkan keningnya, entah karena adegan tersebut terlalu kasar atu mungkin ada posisi aneh yang kedua orang itu lakukan. Setidaknya dia masih memiliki totonan gratis.

**END**

Maaf Oyabun baru bisa balik sekarang. Karena beberapa bulan kemaren sibuk persiapan UN. Oyabun minta maaf belum bisa mengupdate fanfic yang masih dalam keadaan gantung. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan file-file Oyabun, oleh sebab itu Oyabun harus membaca semua cerita dari awal dan membuat ulang draft-nya OTL

Oyabun akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan fanfic ini hanya sebagai ungkapan bahwa Oyabun masih ada dan sudah kembali dari hiatus selama beberapa bulan dan tidak akan meninggalkan fanfic yang masih gantung begitu saja. Jadi tolong dimaafkan dan dimaklumi. Karena selama empat bulan ke depan Oyabun akan free, Oyabun akan berusaha mengupdate cerita-cerita tersebut secepatnya. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca *BOW*


End file.
